


It's not cheating if it's gay, right?

by exapno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exapno/pseuds/exapno
Summary: It's not cheating if it's gay... right?He had always loved Yachi, there was no doubt in his mind about that.But sometimes drinks can get just a bit too much and smiles can get cocky.And both Hinata and Kageyama could't hold their liquor.





	

I was in love with Yachi. 

Of course, I always had been. 

It was... just a friendly love. A love where you don't feel romantically attracted to the person, but you know that you love them. 

But... you don't. 

I sat, my phone in my hands, looking at the dashboard down on my screen. Scrolling downward with my thumb, my other hand on my lap. I can feel Yachi staring at me through the back of my head, and I turn to look at her. ''What?" 

"You've been off." 

"What?" 

"Off. You've been off." 

I feel confused, And turn around in my seat to completely face her. "Can you elaborate?" 

"You haven't jumped, nor have you yelled, nor have you talked about volleyball in the past week. You've been off." I laugh. Awkwardly. "I've had... a lot. On my mind." 

She sighs. "You've had a lot on your mind for a while." I laugh again. 

A pathetic laugh, that is, barely even a noise exiting my mouth. 

She looks at me, worry clumsily stumbling through her eyes. "Hina..." I smile at her. Try to, anyways. 

She crosses her arms, before she starts to speak again. "Listen, I'm going with my family to America for a few weeks. You'll be alright, yeah?" 

She mumbles something underneath her breath before saying, "I love you. I'll be off tomorrow early in the morning from my place, so I thought I should tell you now." 

I nod. "Love you too." I hated lying to Yachi. 

When I woke up the next morning, I looked at my phone. 

1 text from Kageyama

13 Twitter notifications

10 Facebook notifications 

I go into the text, not expecting much. 

_Hey Idiot_

_Can't practice, sick_

I sit up in bed, suddenly. Kageyama, sick?! What was this, never land? Kageyama _never_ got sick. 

I jump out of bed, pulling on pants and a shirt. I nearly fall over when moving through the kitchen to my front door. I grab up my keys, slipping on runners and slamming the door behind me. I drop my keys in the process. 

"Shit," I mumble, pushing them into the lock- hearing it click. I test it before running out of the building. 

It takes me about 20 minutes to get to Kageyama's house. Apartment, if you would prefer. 

I slam my fists on the door. He opens it, surprised. "What the hell are you-" 

"Sick? Are you really sick?" 

He nods, suddenly bursting into a coughing fit. "Okay. Really sick." 

I push him back inside. "What are you doing? I can take care of myself, you know-"

I shake my head. "If you can't practice, that takes a toll on me too- y'know?" He coughs again. 

I push him into his bed, then asking where the first aid kit in his house was. "The right cupboard in the bathroom." I nod. I walk to the bathroom, my feet making barely any noise when walking across his floor. I pull out a thermometer. When I walk back into his room, his face is red and his shirt is pulled up. His blanket has been pulled off him.

"Open." I say. He lazily opens his mouth and his eyes, and I push the thermometer into his mouth. He groans.  

He sleeps, and I cook soup and food to try and make him better. He eats everything. 

"Hinat... Why are you being nice?" 

"I already told you, idiot. I need you to be good so we can practice together!" 

"Mhm, okay."

He fell asleep again after that. 

I stayed over at Kageyama's house after he said that he was going  to drink himself to sleep. 

"No..." I pushed him back down into his bed. "We can drink when you're better." 

He nodded. 

By Saturday, Kageyama was seemingly better. His temperature was normal, he was eating well, and he seemed to be walking around the house like a normal human. 

"Wanna drink?" He called out, pulling open the fridge. "Yep." 

He sat down next to me on the couch, passing me a can of beer. We drank, and drank... And drank. I feel dizzy, looking at the few cans littered across the small coffee table in front of us. Kageyama is across from me, and the noise of the humming television is in front of me. 

"W-" He hiccups. "Where is Yachiii?" 

"America. Y'know? The place where Mickey Mouse lives." 

"I know where fucking Mickey Mouse lives, idiot." He hiccups again. 

When I finished another can, my words were barely forming. "Hmm, hey, Kageyama." He looks toward me. 

"What?"

"Yoou're pretty nice looking for a grump pantsss." I giggle. 

He smirks. "Yeaahh? You're pretty adorable for a pain in the ass." 

I laugh. 

"I bet... I bet I can kiss you for longger than you can kissss me." 

I smile. "Nah, I bet I can." 

"You can what?" 

"What you just said." "Ohhh, well, I don't think so." 

I giggle, and he shuffles toward me. "Wanna test it out?" 

I nod. 

His lips are soft. Warm, sweet. 

And his eyes. His eyes are forcing me to drown in the thought of him, the smell of _him_. 

His lips leave mine, panting. Our foreheads are touching. I giggle. "I win." 

I push upward, into him, my fingers crawling up underneath the material of his shirt. His chest. 

He kisses back, hard. 

His lips move downward, trailing down my throat. Sucking, biting. I shiver. 

His hand moves up, underneath the material of my shirt. His fingers walk along my abdomen, brushing against the skin. His mouth is now on my collarbones, obviously marking the skin there. I don't care. 

And then my shirt is off, and so is his. 

And his smile is woozy, and my eyes are tainted with gold. 

 

We didn't fuck on his couch. 

Matter of fact, we didn't fuck at all. We just made out. Shirtless, and... pant-less. Well, I did, anyways. 

And when I woke up, my head was everywhere. Kageyama was beside me, in the bed, with no shirt on. I had underwear on, but no pants. And all I can remember is the bet. And... a bit of other stuff. 

But, the problem over all, is that I liked it. 

 _I liked it_. 

It wasn't like things were with Yachi, where everything was soft and pleading. 

It was hard and fast, needy, hot breath and easy to give smiles. 

I groan, get out of bed, and go to the couch. I pull on tracksuit pants and my shirt firstly, though. 

When Kageyama emerges from his bedroom he's pissed. And groggy. 

"Wh-" He coughs. "What happened last night?" 

I look forward. "Nothing." 

"Listen, I remember shit- I just can't piece it together. Why were we kissing?" 

"We were just drunk, is all. I can barely remember myself, we'll just forget about it, yeah?" 

He looks a bit... disappointed, before reaching his hand behind his neck, rubbing it, and averting his eyes from my gaze. "Ah, yeah. Yeah." 

I left after he said he was going to take a shower. 

And I stayed. At home. Ordered pizza, took a shower... drank. 

Practiced volleyball down at the courts. My only reason for not going is that Kageyama might've been there- luckily he wasn't. When I get home, sweaty and worn, all I can seem to think about is what happened the night before. 

How Kageyama felt, how he made my stomach flip. 

I groan. "Tobio... You- you idiot." 

 

I hadn't invited them over, they had come over without me asking. Two people- Haguchi and Saito. Two old friends. 

"Shouyou!" Haguchi high fived me, and Saito hugged me as they walked in. 

I let them come in. 

They seemed to immediately make themselves at home, spreading out across the couch and turning on the television. I didn't mind. "So," Haguchi asked. "How's Yachi?" We continued to talk about relationships and our furthermore 'adult' lives, until the topic finally came up. 

I sighed. "It's not... It's not cheating if it's gay, right?" 

Saito looks at me, until he goes, "Nah, don't think so. Did he put his thing in your thing?"

"No! I mean, like, I'm asking for a friend." Haguchi laughs, clapping me on the back. 

"That's what they all say, buddy." 

I sigh. "Just answer the question." 

They both bring their hands to their chins, a questioning look in their eyes. Saito shakes his head. Higuchi side eyes him before shaking his head as well. "Nope. Don't think so."

I fall back into the couch. 

Two days later, Saito and Higuchi show up at my house again. They said they were just passing and needed to tell me something very important. "Dude," Higuchi says, "It is cheating if it's gay." I stop for a few moments, allowing my brain to process the words and how it had actually happened. 

"...Shit." 

 

Yachi arrives back in a few weeks, and she seems taller, and happier. She seems more tanned, and her eyes seemed to shine. I hadn't seen Yachi like this for a while. When she came back to my house, I decided that I needed to talk to her. 

"Yachi, I need to tell you someth-" 

"You're not happy, I know." 

She looks at me, her eyes worrying. "To be honest... neither am I. We aren't good for each other in this way. Our friendship was something good- great, even- but this-" She moves her arms around us-"isn't what we are, Hina. You and I, were supposed to be friends. Not lovers. I love you, Hina. But not on these terms. Not the way this relationship defines that love." 

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "Even if we aren't happy the way we are... I fooled your loyalty. I'm not in love with you... I haven't been for a while. And, I kissed someone else. And I liked it. If you hate me, I unders-" 

She laughs. I'm confused. 

"I know you aren't in love with me. I'm not in love with you, either, that's why I'm ending this. Not because you kissed someone else. Because we aren't happy. As well, I don't hate you. We probably would've ended us a while ago if we hadn't been scared of the way the other person felt." 

I sigh. Breathe out, in fact, letting everything go. 

"But... Can you tell me who it was?" 

I feel embarrassed suddenly, moving my hands to cover my eyes. "Kageyama..." 

She laughs. "Knew it! Geez, you guys like an old couple." 

"You knew...?" She smiles. "Hina, he makes you feel not-so-lonely, right?" 

"B- But he's a guy! I lied to you about my attraction, so that must mean I'm gay, and-"

"You don't have to put a name on how you're feeling. If you do, sure! I don't." 

I sigh. 

And call Kageyama. "...What?" 

"Hey, er... Kageyama. I just wanted to talk about the other night." 

"Fine. Come over." 

"Um, yeah. Bye." 

He hangs up first. 

When I reach his house, I almost feel hesitant to knock on his door. Almost want to turn around and go back. But I don't. 

When he opens the door, he seems to be avoiding my eyes. "Come in." 

We sit down on his couch. "So, I just-" 

"Listen." He says, finally looking at me. "You told me to forget about it, but I can't. You... you fucking idiot, you... I keep thinking about it! It's _all_ I can think about! I can't just forget it, drop it... I can't act like nothing happened! I can't avoid you, try not to look at you and try to speak to you normally." 

"I miss being around you, Tobio." 

A blush flares up on his face, and he nods. "Er, same. Dumbass." 

I smile. "Don't do that-" My smile widens. He groans. 

I move closer to him, so close that I can feel his small breaths. "Can I kiss you?" I ask. 

"W-what about Yachi?" His eyes fill with realization. "Shit, you were dating Yachi, fuck, I didn't mean to, I swear-" I shake my head. 

"We broke it off. She knew I wasn't happy, she wasn't happy either." 

He breaths out, relief breaking out on his face. "So.. Can I kiss you now?" I move closer to him, our noses nearly touching. 

He nods, just the slightest, but signalling to me that he allows it. 

And we kiss. 

 

And fucking hell, it's the greatest kiss I've ever had. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz save me from yuri on ice


End file.
